Unexpected Target
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Chanyeol tak habis pikir mengapa takdir memilih lelaki aneh nan menyebalkan bernama Byun Baekhyun sebagai korban tabrakan dengan dia sebagai pelakunya. Dan kini Chanyeol harus rela menemani Baekhyun melakukan sebuah misi sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawaban atas perbuatannya. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt B.1** _:_ __ _ **The best relationship usually begin unexpectedly**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Unexpected target** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fluff**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam terlihat meluncur dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi di jalanan kota Seoul. Pengemudi mobil tersebut adalah seorang lelaki tampan berusia 23 tahun bernama Park Chanyeol. Sayang wajah tampannya kali ini harus sedikit terkikis dengan adanya lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi matanya. Ditambah dengan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan.

Apa dia baru saja berkelahi?

Tidak.

Chanyeol bukanlah tipe orang yang suka melibatkan diri dengan perkelahian. Kenyataannya, sekarang dirinya sedang mengantuk berat. Lingkaran hitam di matanya merupakan hasil dari begadang semalam suntuk. Salahkan semua pada sahabatnya, Kim Jongin. Lelaki berkulit tan itu sedang gencar-gencarnya meneror Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan mengenai diri Park Kyungsoo. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Jongin sudah mengejar cinta adik semata wayangnya tersebut sejak setahun yang lalu. Namun adiknya lebih mencintai peralatan memasaknya daripada Jongin.

"Ahh, aku mengantuk sekali." Chanyeol menguap dengan mulut terbuka lebar untuk kesekian kalinya dalam 5 menit terakhir, menandakan bahwa kantuknya sudah hampir mencapai batas maksimal.

"Untung saja pagi ini jalanan masih sepi." beberapa kali ia mengusak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. "Ini semua gara-gara Kyungsoo, aku harus keluar sepagi ini, padahal seharusnya aku bisa bermesraan dengan kasurku."

Setelah dipaksa begadang semalaman oleh Jongin, pagi ini giliran Kyungsoo yang merusak harinya. Dengan tiba-tiba lelaki mungil bermata belo itu mendobrak masuk ke kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang terburu-buru membereskan buku -catatan khusus tentang Kyungsoo- miliknya. Entah tenaga dari mana, Kyungsoo langsung menyeretnya keluar rumah dan memaksa mengantarnya ke tempat festival memasak yang diadakan di kota sebelah. Chanyeol tak bisa berkutik jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Kyungsoo. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Chanyeol merasa adiknya itu mempunyai suatu kekuatan yg dapat membuat semua orang tunduk pada perintahnya.

Kini setelah dia berhasil membawa Kyungsoo dengan selamat, dia harus berusaha membawa dirinya kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat juga. Begitu susah rasanya ketika mata sudah kehilangan daya untuk membuka. Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk menyiksa dirinya sendiri –mencubit lengan, menampar pipi- sebagai cara agar dirinya tetap fokus mengendara.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol menyerah juga. Dia benar-benar mengantuk hingga badannya terasa ikut melemas. _Mungkin memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik tidak apa-apa_ , begitu pikirnya.

Chanyeol mengintai keadaan sekitar. Jalanan masih cukup sepi, hanya ada dua mobil yang melaju di depannya. Itu pun dengan jarak yang relatif jauh sehingga sangat kecil kemungkinan untuk menabrak. Di belakangnya tidak ada satupun kendaraan yang terlihat dari kaca spion mobilnya. Dan yang terakhir, matanya menyapu trotoar di kanan kiri jalan. Sepi. Hanya ada satu dua orang yang duduk santai dengan kopi di tangan.

Aman terkendali.

Saat itu juga Chanyeol menutup matanya. Senyuman kecil tersungging, menandakan ada kelegaan tersendiri saat dia berhasil memejamkan matanya.

Tak lama Chanyeol memejamkan mata, dia seperti mendapat firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera membuka mata. Namun, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan tak enak tersebut.

 _Lima detik lagi_ , kata Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Ketika Chanyeol membuka mata, semua sudah terlambat.

Sekilas dilihatnya seseorang sedang berlari ke tengah jalan. Beruntung Chanyeol memiliki reflek lumayan cepat. Sedetik kemudian kakinya sudah berada di pedal rem, menginjak benda itu kuat-kuat. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, tangannya mencengram kemudi erat. Rasa panik dan takut bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Ia dapat mendengar suara gesekan ban mobilnya dengan aspal yang menimbulkan decitan keras. Selama beberapa saat hanya decitan tersebut yang terdengar, hingga akhirnya mobil terhenti bersamaan dengan adanya suara orang mengaduh kesakitan.

Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan. Dia masih diam terpaku di balik kemudi, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, Chanyeol menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang telah dia tabrak. Terlihat sesosok lelaki mungil dalam posisi duduk menjulurkan kakinya dikelilingi oleh buah serta sayuran yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Sepertinya sosok itu tidak terluka parah mengingat tak ada darah bercucuran yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Chanyeol membuang nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak sampai membuat nyawa orang melayang.

Kini Chanyeol kembali bimbang. Setelah melihat keadaan sang korban yang sepertinya baik-baik saja, ingin rasanya Chanyeol segera pergi dari tempat itu. Toh tidak akan ada yang tahu. Jalanan masih sepi dari pejalan kaki mengingat hari ini hari libur. Toko di sekitar wilayah itu juga belum mulai beroperasi. Memang ada beberapa mobil yang lewat ketika kecelakaan terjadi, tapi tak ada yang tergerak untuk berhenti. Begitulah kenyataannya, tak ada yang mau tau dengan urusan orang lain.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" bisik Chanyeol, matanya masih awas memandang korbannya yang masih terduduk, namun kini dengan raut kesakitan dan air mata yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Argghhh ... Baik. Baik. Aku akan menolongnya."

Chanyeol sepertinya sudah mulai gila bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedikit ragu, Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri korban.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

Lelaki mungil itu menatap Chanyeoldengan puppy eyes miliknya, menjawab dengan suara lirih dan bibir bergetar "Tanganku tak bisa digerakkan." beberapa tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata lelaki tersebut. "A-aku lumpuh .. aku tak bisa menggunakan tanganku lagi .. aku akan cacat seumur hidup."

"Yakkk, jangan berbicara macam-macam seperti itu." Chanyeol sedikit panik memikirkan jika lelaki yang dia tabrak menjadi lumpuh. Tentu penjara sudah menanti jika hal itu sampai terjadi. "Mungkin ... mungkin tanganmu hanya mengalami shock pasca benturan.", _semoga_ , tambah Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kau!" Lelaki mungil itu men- _death glare_ Chanyeol, nafasnya memburu dengan cepat, "Kau yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Padahal aku baru akan mengajak orang yang kusukai berkencan. Bagaimana jika aku lumpuh dan dia meninggalkanku?! Ini semua salahmu!"

Teriakan lelaki tersebut sungguh mengejutkan Chanyeol. Apalagi teriakan itu terdengar seperti seorang wanita yang sedang mengalami PMS. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu wajahnya lembut dan menggemaskan seperti anak anjing.

"Tenanglah, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Sekarang kuantar kau ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia berhenti ketika mengetahui jika lelaki itu masih tetap di posisinya, tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau akan tetap berdiam di situ? Ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit." Darah Chanyeol mulai mendidih. Dirinya sudah sangat lelah dan dia masih harus menghadapi tingkah lelaki yang ditabraknya.

"Aku tak bisa berdiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berjalan sampai mobilmu?"

"Demi Tuhan! Bukankah kau bilang tadi tanganmu yang sakit?"

"Semua tubuhku rasanya sakit jika digerakkan. Ini juga karena dirimu yang menabrakku. Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus menggendongku." Bibirnya semakin mengerucut. Terdengar sekali bahwa lelaki tersebut sedang merajuk, seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan permen.

"Arghh, kenapa dari sekian banyak orang di Seoul, harus kau yang kutabrak."

Walaupun kesal dengan permintaan aneh itu, dia akhirnya menurut juga. Chanyeol menghampirinya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. Melalui ekor matanya Chanyeol dapat melihat senyum puas terpatri di wajah lelaki yang ada di gendongannya saat ini.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol mendudukkan lelaki itu di bangku samping kemudi. Tak lupa Chanyeol memakaian _seat belt_ mengingat lelaki itu belum bisa menggunakan tangannya.

"Ternyata kau tampan juga."

Blush.

Pujian yang dilontarkan lelaki itu membuat pipi Chanyeol sedikit memerah. Sebenarnya kata-kata itu sudah sering Chanyeol dengar. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyangka dirinya disebut tampan oleh lelaki aneh ini.

 _Hm, lelaki ini tak semenyebalkan yang aku kira_ , batinnya.

"Tapi masih lebih tampan calon kekasihku, Oh Sehun." Tambah lelaki itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa, memamerkan senyum lebarnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik kembali kata-katanya barusan.

 _Lupakan. Ternyata lelaki ini memang sangat menyebalkan_ , catat Chanyeol dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol segera membawa kelaki tersebut ke ruangan dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"Ya Tuhan. Lihatlah dirimu, Yeol. Kenapa penampilanmu berantakan seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu? Kau sakit?"

Dokter ber- _name tag_ Kris Wu yang ada di hadapannya sekarang mulai menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan. Setelah kedua orang tua Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menetap di Busan, Kris _hyung_ lah yang selalu menjaga dan mengawasi dirinya serta Kyungsoo. Sosoknya memang sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri, dan Chanyeol tak perlu sungkan lagi untuk meminta bantuan apapun pada _hyung_ nya yang satu ini.

"Bukan aku yang sakit, _hyung_."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Em, dia orangnya." Chanyeol menarik lelaki mungil yang sedari tadi berlindung di balik tubuhnya.

"Wah, apa dia kekasihmu? Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan padaku jika kau sudah mempunyai kekasih secantik ini." Kris sedikit terkejut melihat Chanyeol membawa seorang lelaki dengan paras cantik nan imut ini bersamanya. "Tapi aku tak mengira kau seorang pedofil."

"B-bukan, hyung. Dia kesakitan karena aku tak sengaja menabraknya dengan mobilku."

"Astaga! Apakah dia terluka parah?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Hanya beberapa luka lecet dan memar saja. Tapi dia mengaku tangannya tak dapat digerakkan."

"Baiklah aku akan memeriksanya." Kris berbalik menghadap ke arah lelaki mungil di samping Chanyeol, "Ayo adik manis biar kuperiksa lenganmu."

"Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Aku sudah berusia 21 tahun. Dan jangan panggil aku adik manis. Itu menjijikkan."

Jelas sekali lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu tidak terlalu suka panggilan 'adik manis' yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Oh maaf, Baekhyun. Aku kira kau masih berusia 15 tahun." Kris tersenyum mendengar perkataan pedas Baekhyun.

"Apa kau akan menyuntikku?"

"Tergantung. Aku akan melakukannya jika memang perlu, Baekhyun."

"Jangan! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap tak mau disuntik."

"Baiklah. Sekarang duduklah dulu."

Setelah Baekhyun duduk, Kris mulai memeriksa lengan kanan Baekhyun yang sakit. Sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di samping kiri Baekhyun, mengamati bagaimana dokter keluarganya tersebut mencoba menggerakkan lengan Baekhyun secara perlahan. Perhatian Chanyeol lalu tertumbuk pada wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat menahan sakit setiap lengannya digerakkan oleh Kris. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya berusaha keras menahan sakit di lengannya, Chanyeol lalu meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

Baekhyun yang merasakan genggaman Chanyeol segera mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Chanyeol keheranan.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tak suka melihat seseorang kesakitan. Kau bisa meremas tanganku kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit, jangan menggigit bibirmu seperti itu."

Chanyeol membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Sayang sekali dia melewatkan senyuman kecil yang disunggingkan Baekhyun. Dan juga cengiran lebar Kris yang melihat interaksi menarik antara keduanya.

Akhirnya setelah melalui beberapa pemeriksaan intensif, terbukti bahwa ada satu otot lengan Baekhyun yang terjepit. Tak ada retakan ataupun tulang yang patah, apalagi kelumpuhan seperti yang ditakutkan Baekhyun. Setelah dilakukan pemijatan –atau yang disebut Baekhyun sebagai penyiksaan- selama sepuluh menit oleh Kris, akhirnya otot lengan Baekhyun sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Tangan Baekhyun sudah dapat digerakkan dengan bebas tanpa adanya rasa sakit.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kris dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga kesehatan, mereka berdua pun berpamitan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di koridor rumah sakit, Baekhyun berhenti mendadak, membuat Chanyeol ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Um, terimakasih."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar. Bisakah kau mengulangnya?" Chanyeol sebenarnya mendengar suara Baekhyun meskipun hanya lirih. Tapi tak apa sesekali mengerjai lelaki mungil yang ada di depannya ini.

"Kubilang terimakasih. Dasar tiang listrik menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun sangat kesal karena mengucapkan terimakasih –apalagi pada orang yang telah menabraknya- adalah salah satu hal langka yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan cepat dia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol jauh di belakang. Chanyeol bisa saja meninggalkan Baekhyun saat itu juga, toh ternyata Baekhyun tidak terluka parah. Tapi tak tahu kenapa Chanyeol memilih untuk terus mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu... tapi kau harus memohon padaku."

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri! Sudah pergi saja sana!"

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat ya- ... Aduhhhhh!"

Karena terlalu sibuk berdebat dengan Chanyeol di sepanjang jalan. Baekhyun menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras. Akibat dari tabrakan itu tubuh Baekhyun kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja dengan sigap Chanyeol bisa menahan tubuh Baekhyun tepat pada waktunya.

"Yak. Berjalan sebentar saja kau mendapat celaka seperti ini. Kau masih menolak untuk diantar, huh?"

"Ini semua juga gara-gara dirimu. Berhenti mengikutiku, kau pembawa sial."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali berdebat, melupakan sesosok lelaki yang masih saja mematung di tempatnya setelah dirinya ditabrak oleh Baekhyun.

"Ehm, maaf.. Baekhyun _hyung_?"

Lelaki itu memberanikan diri menyapa sang penabrak yang sepertinya sudah tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Baekhyun yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh. Chanyeol juga ikut memperhatikan sosok lelaki tinggi dengan kulit seputih susu di depannya ini.

"Astaga. Oh Sehun, ini benar dirimu kan? Aku tak bermimpi?"

Baekhyun langsung melangkah mendekat ke arah lelaki itu dan meraba-raba wajah tampan di depannya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merasa kasihan pada lelaki bernama Oh Sehun ini.

"B-baekhyun _hyung_ .. hen-hentikan."

"Ups maaf." Baekhyun terkekeh, menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Sehun, "Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu di sini. Mungkin kita memang berjodoh."

"Berjodoh, huh, lucu sekali." Chanyeol berusaha menahan tawa mendengar hal itu. Dan tanpa ampun Baekhyun langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sehun. Dia memang sedikit gila." Baekhyun sudah kembali berbalik menghadap ke arah Sehun, "Kamu kenapa bisa di sini? Kau sakit?"

"Aku hanya mengantarkan ke-"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh munculnya sesosok lelaki dengan tinggi menyerupai Baekhyun menghampiri mereka. Wajah lelaki itu sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Rambutnya berwarna coklat keemasan sangat serasi dengan warna matanya yang berbinar setiap berbicara. Jika Baekhyun terlihat seperti anjing kecil, lelaki ini lebih menggambarkan sosok rusa kecil.

"Luhan _hyung_!" Senyum Sehun mengembang melihat kedatangannya, "Apa kau sudah mengambil obatmu?"

"Sudah, tapi obatnya begitu banyak." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tahu kan aku benci minum obat, apalagi obat ini pahit Sehuna~"

"Tapi kau harus tetap meminumnya _hyung_." Sehun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Luhan.

Percakapan mereka yang sangat manis itu tentu saja tak luput dari perhatian kedua lelaki yang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Chanyeol tak percaya jika rusa kecil ini dipanggil _hyung_ oleh Sehun. Lihat saja wajah Luhan yang terlampau imut itu, dan juga sifat manjanya pada Sehun. Dilihat dari manapun, diantara keduanya, Sehun lah seharusnya yang lebih pantas menyandang status _hyung_.

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih mengamati kemesraan kedua orang di hadapannya. Keningnya mengeryit tak suka melihat bagaimana tangan Sehun melingkar pas di pinggang ramping milik Luhan. Ya, Sehun adalah lelaki yang sedang disukai oleh Baekhyun. Dan tentu saja dia tak suka jika lelaki pilihannya terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

"Sehun, siapa Luhan _hyung_ ini?" Baekhyun bertanya ketus.

"Aku Luhan, kekasih Oh Sehun. Salam kenal." Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya yang dibalas anggukan kecil dari Chanyeol dan ... pelototan kaget dari Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun _hyung_. Luhan _hyung_ memang kekasihku."

"A-apa? Ta-tapi kan .."

Tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Baekhyun langsung berlari ke luar meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol yang tak masih belum menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi memutuskan untuk mengejar Baekhyun. Sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan yang ditinggalkan tanpa penjelasan hanya dapat memandang mereka yang semakin menjauh.

"Sehuna~"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya mereka itu siapa?"

"Lelaki kecil tadi Baekhyun _hyung_. Sedangkan lelaki tinggi disebelahnya... aku juga tak tahu"

"Baekhyun _hyung_? Apa dia lelaki yang pernah kau ceritakan itu? Lelaki aneh yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi dan memaksamu membeli es krim berdua bersamanya."

"Kau mengingatnya _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus waspada pada siapapun yang berusaha mendekatimu."

"Aw, itu sangat manis _hyung_." Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan, "Aku yakin Baekhyun _hyung_ akan segera mendapat target baru. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Aku percaya padamu, Sehuna~"

"Itu baru kekasihku. Sekarang mari kita pulang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol terus berlari mengikuti Baekhyun. Untung saja kakinya yang panjang ini memberi keuntungan di saat seperti ini. Dalam sekejap Chanyeol sudah bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Baekhyun yang kini berjalan dengan sangat cepat.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus, heh!"

"Aku hanya... hanya..."

Chanyeol kesulitan untuk memberikan jawaban. Ia memang mengikuti Baekhyun karena merasa sedikit khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi tak mungkin ia berkata jujur bahwa ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, bisa-bisa dirinya menjadi bahan ejekan makhluk tengil satu ini.

"Oke, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak butuh alasanmu. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Sendiri. Jadi bisakah kau menghilang dari hadapanku?"

"Tapi kau bisa saja celaka jika pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

"Itu bukan lagi merupakan tanggungjawabmu, Park Chanyeol _-ssi_."

"Hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel _–ssi_. Panggil saja aku Chanyeol."

"Oke.. Chanyeol... Aku berterimakasih kau telah mau bertanggungjawab. Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

"Aku tahu..."

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal. Jangan mengikutiku!"

Baru dua langkah Baekhyun berjalan, ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang. Dia berbalik dan melihat bahwa Chanyeol lah pelakunya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Eum... kau tau ini sudah siang... dan... tidakkah kau merasa lapar?"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menebak!"

"Begini... um... bagaimana jika... jika kita makan siang lebih dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukankah kau bilang berterimakasih padaku. Setidaknya temani aku makan siang untuk merealisasikan rasa terimakasihmu itu. Kan karena kau juga aku belum makan sedari tadi."

"Kau menyalahkanku? Kau pikir aku juga sudah makan?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau juga belum makan, jadi kenapa kita tidak makan siang bersama. Aku tahu tempat makan yang enak tidak jauh dari sini."

Baekhyun memincingkan mata curiga. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dia tak tahu lagi dengan cara apa dia bisa menahan Baekhyun lebih lama. Entahlah. Walaupun lelaki di depannya ini begitu menyebalkan, tapi Chanyeol rasa akan lebih baik jika dia tetap bersama Baekhyun.

"Ayolah. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya."

"Baik, hanya makan siang."

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ternyata tempat yang Chanyeol maksudkan merupakan sebuah restoran bernuansa Eropa. Awalnya Baekhyun sempat melemparkan protesnya karena Chanyeol membawanya ke restoran yang penuh dengan muda-mudi memadu kasih. Chanyeol juga sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Dia belum pernah ke restoran ini sebelumnya. Chanyeol memilih tempat ini karena dia teringat cerita Jongin kemarin malam. Jongin selalu ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke restoran ini, dengan alasan rasa masakan yang istimewa. Dan Kyungsoo selalu menolaknya, dengan alasan dia bisa memasak masakan dengan rasa yang lebih dahsyat.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan mau makan di tempat tersebut, dengan syarat 'jika makanan di tempat ini tidak sesuai dengan seleranya, maka Baekhyun akan membuat membuat Chanyeol menyesal telah mengajaknya'.

Syukurlah nyawa Chanyeol terselamatkan. Jongin tidak berbohong tentang keistimewaan rasa masakan di tempat ini. Dalam dua puluh menit saja mereka sudah menghabisakan dua porsi _spaghetti bolognese,_ dua porsi _caesar salad_ dan _apple pie_ sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut.

Kini mereka berdua telah selesai makan, setidaknya bagi Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat sedang menyendok seporsi besar _strawberry ice cream_ yang baru dipesannya. Baekhyun beralasan bahwa itu adalah hidangan wajib untuk mengembalikan _mood_ nya yang buruk. Chanyeol tak keberatan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang lebih untuk mengembalikan _mood_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun normal saja sudah menyusahkan, apalagi jika ia berurusan dengan Baekhyun yang sedang _bad mood_.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tadi lari begitu saja?"

"Aku kesal." Baekhyun menjauhkan mangkok es krim yang telah kosong dari hadapannya, "Oh Sehun kan calon kekasihku."

"Kau dengar sendiri jika dia kekasih Luhan."

"Makanya itu aku sangat kesal. Aku tak tahu jika dia sudah punya kekasih."

"Cari saja lelaki lain. Gampang kan."

"Kau kira mudah mencari lelaki setampan dia."

"Kalau begitu rebut saja dia dari Luhan." Ucapan Chanyeol langsung mendapat gertakan dari Baekhyun, "Aku bukan lelaki perusak hubungan orang."

"Arrghh... semua usahaku jadi sia-sia." Baekhyun merutuki nasibnya yang sial, "Sekarang aku harus mencari target baru."

"Target?"

"Target... kau tahu, orang yang pantas untuk menjadi kekasihku."

"Kau.. mencarinya?"

"Tentu saja. Orang itu tidak mungkin akan muncul dengan sendirinya."

"Memangnya kau akan mencari di mana? "

"Di mana saja. Kampus, cafe, restoran, night club, taman, mall, perpustakaan, atau gym jika aku sedang ingin mencari lelaki dengan tubuh berotot seksi. Aku saja bertemu Sehun di sebuah halte bus."

Lelaki tinggi itu hanya bisa memandang tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang begitu bersemangat menceritakan segala usahanya untuk mendapatkan 'sosok kekasih yang sempurna'.

 _Orang yang aneh... dan menarik,_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Dan sekarang aku kehilangan target berhargaku. Semuanya gara-gara kau, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Aku lagi? Bagaimana bisa itu kesalahanku?"

"Jika kau tak menabrakku, dan tak membawaku ke rumah sakit itu, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun. Aku juga tidak kesal seperti ini mengetahui bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Dia merasakan aura hitam keluar dari tubuh lelaki mungil itu, ditambah dengan seringai aneh yang semakin membuat bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri.

"Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Kau bercanda bukan?"

"Aku serius." Senyuman tersungging di wajah Baekhyun, "Besok kutunggu kau di taman kota, tepat jam delapan pagi. Kau harus datang, jika tidak... kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampri tempat duduk Chanyeol. Tanpa disangka, dia menundukkan badan hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan nafas ketika wajah Baekhyun semakin mendekat.

"Kau mengerti kan, Chanyeol?" Bibir mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma mint dan strawberry yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Seperti robot, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk kaku menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Bagus." Tubuh Baekhyun sudah kembali tegak, "Terimakasih atas makanannya. Sampai jumpa lagi besok."

Baekhyun bersenandung lirih dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih saja diam terpaku di tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , kemana saja kau ini? Kenapa teleponku tidak diangkat?" Kyungsoo langsung memborbardir Chanyeol dengan selusin pertanyaan begitu dia sampai di rumah.

"Bisakah kau diam sebentar saja."

"Tidak bisa. Aku sedang kesal." Kyungsoo menarik lengan Chanyeol, menahannya untuk masuk ke kamar, "Aku terpaksa meminta Jongin datang untuk menjemputku. Dan sekarang dia pasti mengira jika aku mulai menyukainya."

"Kau memang menyukainya, Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Oke, 'hampir' menyukainya."

"Tidak. Mendekati kata 'suka' pun tidak."

Chanyeol mulai kesal meladeni sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat kekanak-kanakan ini. Chanyeol sudah pusing memikirkan masalahnya dengan Baekhyun, dan sekarang adiknya ini menambah masalah baru bagi kepalanya.

"Dengarkan aku. Dia menyukaimu, kau 'hampir' menyukainya. Jadi kenapa kalian tidak berkencan dan berhenti menyusahkanku."

"Tidak mau, dan tidak akan! Pokoknya ini semua salahmu, _hyung_."

Suara hentakan kaki Kyungsoo terdengar jelas ketika ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu dengan keras.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa hari ini semua orang menyalahkanku?"

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Dia mencoba untuk tidur, tapi kata-kata Baekhyun terus terngiang di benaknya. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan, namun bodohnya dia tak sempat meminta nomor telepon ataupun alamat rumah Baekhyun. Yang dia tahu mengenai pria mungil itu hanyalah namanya, Byun Baekhyun. Itupun jika Baekhyun tidak berbohong tentang nama aslinya.

"Sebenarnya dia menyuruhku datang untuk apa? Apa dia ingin melaporkanku, atau dia memanggil kedua orangtuanya untuk memarahiku... uh, tidak mungkin."

Otaknya kembali dipaksa untuk berpikir, menyatukan satu dua fakta penting dari ucapan Baekhyun tadi menjadi sebuah kesimpulan.

"Jangan-jangan dia ingin menjadikanku sebagai target berikutnya."

Wajah Chanyeol memerah memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Batinnya berperang tentang kemungkinan hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol yang dirasa sudah membuatnya kehilangan target terbaik Baekhyun menyukai pria seperti Oh Sehun yang tinggi dan tampan, bukan tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai target berikutnya. Chanyeol yakin dirinya termasuk tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun. Dia juga termasuk dalam jajaran siswa populer di sekolahnya. Tampan, hm beberapa orang –termasuk Baekhyun- memujinya tampan.

"Hm... walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia manis juga." Chanyeol tersenyum memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dan dia akhirnya tertidur dengan pikiran dipenuhi nama Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya Chanyeol datang ke tempat yang telah disebutkan Baekhyun. Di taman kota terlihat beberapa orang sedang bermain, berolah raga pagi, atau sekedar bercengkrama dengan teman dan kerabat. Chanyeol bersyukur dia memilih pakaian yang tepat. Hanya dengan kaos hitam ditambah jaket hitam favoritnya dan juga celana jeans biru tua, dia merasa dengan ini dia sudah cukup layak menemui Baekhyun. Setidaknya tidak dengan penampilan berantakan seperti kemarin.

Chanyeol melirik jam hitam di tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan waktu perjanjian sudah terlewat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar tempatnya berdiri, mencoba menemukan lelaki mungil yang siapa tahu terselip diantara keramaian.

"Hey, selera fashionmu bagus juga."

Chanyeol berbalik dan menemukan Baekhyun tersenyum cantik padanya. Kaos putih bertuliskan 'Catch Me' dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kakinya yang jenjang terlihat sangat pas dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Pa-pakaianmu juga bagus."

Chanyeol ingin menampar dirinya karena terlihat gugup di hadapan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa seorang Park Chanyeol berbicara terbata-bata di hadapan seorang lelaki, ehm, lelaki cantik.

"Hanya pakaianku saja, eoh?"

"Eh, k-kau juga... cantik."

"Kau menghinaku?" Chanyeol kelabakan melihat Baekhyun yang terdengar tidak senang disebut cantik olehnya.

"Bukan begitu. Itu.. itu sebuah pujian."

Kepanikan sudah melanda Chanyeol. Bagaimana jika dia merusak pertemuan ini dengan komentar bodohnya? Bagaimana jika Baekhyun tersinggung dan memutuskan untuk pulang? Bagaimana jika- ...

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. Aku hanya menggodamu karena kau terlihat gugup." Tawa renyah Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari pikiran buruk miliknya. Dia tersenyum malu mengetahui jika Baekhyun menyadari kegugupannya.

"Kenapa kau gugup? Ini tidak seperti kita akan berkencan."

Baekhyun berbicara dengan santai, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Chanyeol.

"T-tapi... Aku... Kukira... Jadi kita..."

"Astaga, apa kau mengira jika aku mengajakmu berkencan?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tak percaya, "Aku hanya ingin memintamu menemaniku untuk mencari target baru, bukan memintamu untuk berkencan denganku."

"A-ku tahu. Siapa juga yang mau berkencan denganmu." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menutupi kesalahannya. Dia tidak ingin hal itu menjadi bahan olok-olok bagi Baekhyun. Sudah cukup dirinya sendiri yang malu atas pikiran absurb yang sejak kemarin menjejali kepalanya. Dan akhirnya sekarang terbukti semua pikiran itu salah.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Sudahlah, kau mau kutemani tidak? Kalau tidak, aku pulang."

"Begitu saja marah. Aku kan cuma bercanda." Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol, "Misi mencari sang target dimulai."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah menemukan targetmu?"

Rasa bosan mulai dirasakan oleh Chanyeol. Tangannya sesekali memencet layar handphone untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanan. Mereka berdua kini duduk di sebuah bangku taman, hampir selama empat puluh menit. Dan Baekhyun masih saja sibuk dengan kegiatannya mencari 'sang target', mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Diamlah, aku sedang mengamati beberapa diantara mereka."

"Baek, aku bisa mati kebosanan."

Baekhyun menghentikan pengamatannya pada tiga orang lelaki yang sedang asyik bermain basket. Kepalanya kini beralih mengamati Chanyeol.

"Kau memanggilku apa? Baek?"

"B-baek..." Chanyeol sendiri tak sadar jika dia memanggil Baekhyun seperti itu, mungkin itu refleks dan Chanyeol juga merasa panggilan itu lebih pas untuk Baekhyun, "Baekhyun terlalu panjang dan merepotkan, jadi mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Baek."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, membuat Chanyeol semakin salah tingkah. Keningnya Baekhyun berkerut tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Yeol."

"Yeol?"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka? Atau kau lebih suka kupanggil Yeollie~" lelaki mungil itu menampilkan aegyonya pada Chanyeol, berkali-kali menggumamkan 'Yeollie~' dengan gaya imut dan manja.

"Hentikan, Baek! Kau membuatku malu."

"Aw, Yeollie~ imut sekali jika sedang malu." Baekhyun semakin menggoda Chanyeol yang kini mukannya seperti kepiting rebus. Bahkan telinga peri miliknya pun ikut menampakkan warna merah.

Chanyeol tak tahu apa yang salah dengan jantungnya. Yang dia tahu, dia tak bisa terus-terusan melihat aegyo Baekhyun. Jantungnya selalu saja berdetak tak normal setiap kali melihatnya.

"Baek, lihat! Calon targetmu sudah akan pergi." Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan aegyo Baekhyun dengan cara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Lihatlah, mereka sudah berjalan menjauh."

"Ah, biar saja mereka pergi. Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya, "Ayo kita cari di tempat lain."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah mulai sore ketika mereka keluar dari gedung perpustaakaan kota. Yup, Baekhyun memaksa Chanyeol untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan kota –setelah sebelumnya berkeliling di kawasan kampus daerah itu- dengan alasan ia sedang ingin mencari lelaki dengan tingkat intelektualitas yang tinggi. Menurutnya perpustakaan tempat yang sangat cocok untuk mencari jenis orang seperti itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui. Chanyeol pikir perpustakaan bukan tempat yang buruk. Chanyeol bisa membunuh waktu dengan membaca selagi menunggu Baekhyun mengintai buruannya.

Tapi sayangnya Chanyeol tidak mengetahui kata 'perpustakaan' dan 'Baekhyun' bukanlah perpaduan yang baik. Dan benar saja, baru lima belas menit mereka masuk, mereka sudah harus keluar dari tempat tersebut. Mereka – _well_ , sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun- diusir secara paksa oleh petugas perpustakaan karena mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung lain,.

"Aish, padahal aku sudah menemukan target yang pas." Gerutuan kesal terus dilontarkan Baekhyun yang baru saja kehilangan targetnya, "Petugas itu mengganggu saja, huh."

Chanyeol memutar matanya bosan, "Itu kan kesalahanmu."

"Bagaimana bisa itu kesalahanku? Sudah pasti itu kesalahan petugas tadi."

"Kau membuat keributan di perpustakaan. Tentu saja kau diusir keluar."

Baekhyun menyilangkan lengannya kesal, "Padahal sebentar lagi aku bisa mendapatkan nomer teleponnya."

"Ya, dengan cara mengambil handphone orang itu tanpa izin. Bagus sekali!" ujar Chanyeol sarkatik.

"Aku tahu dia hanya malu memberikannya langsung padaku. Jadi, aku berinisiatif untuk melakukannya sendiri."

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Apa kau tidak melihat wajah ketakutan anak itu saat kau mencoba merayunya? Dan aku tak menyangka kau bisa menyukai anak belasan tahun sepertinya."

"Jangan berlebihan. Dia murid sekolah menengah atas, Yeol. Mungkin hanya berbeda tiga tahun denganku." Wajah Baekhyun berseri mengingat lelaki yang sempat menjadi targetnya tadi, "Lagipula dia terlihat begitu imut dengan seragam sekolah serta kacamata berbingkai yang dipakainya."

"Terserah kau saja." Chanyeol tak mau berdebat dengan Baekhyun, apalagi di saat tenaganya sudah terkuras sedari pagi.

Hari sudah semakin sore, ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak membeli minuman di sebuah _vending machine_.

Chanyeol meneguk habis _soft drink_ miliknya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun berdiri menghadap Chanyeol dengan kepala menunduk terfokus pada kaleng minuman di genggamannya. Semilir angin berhembus membelai rambut Baekhyun, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi kening lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun walau hanya dalam beberapa detik. Dengan latar belakang langit senja berwarna merah keemasan, Baekhyun terlihat seperti lukisan dalam bingkai mata Chanyeol. Betapa cantiknya lelaki mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Sangat cantik..."

Kata-kata Chanyeol tak luput dari pendengaran Baekhyun yang langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ahhh... maksudku langitnya... cantik sekali langit senja hari ini. Hahaha, cantik bukan?"

"Ohh." Baekhyun memandang langit di atasnya, "Ya langitnya sangat cantik."

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega, untung Baekhyun tidak curiga.

"Ah, sudah sangat sore. Apa kau mau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Tak bisakah itu ditunda untuk besok pagi? Aku sudah lelah, Baek." Chanyeol mengendus lengannya, "Dan juga sangat bau."

"Tidak bisa." Baekhyun mencari sesuatu dalam sakunya, mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket acara _Happy Night Festival_ yang diadakan di sebuah taman hiburan terkenal di Seoul, "Aku tidak ingin tiket ini terbuang sia-sia."

"Kau membeli tiket ini untukku?" Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Dia tak menyangka Baekhyun mempersiapkan acara hari ini sebegitu detailnya.

"Ini sebenarnya tiket yang kupersiapkan untuk pergi dengan Sehun, tapi sekarang aku tak mungkin mengajaknya."

"Oh begitu." Chanyeol sedikit merasa kecewa ketika mengetahui ternyata tiket itu sebenarnya untuk Sehun. _Tentu saja itu untuk Sehun, dasar bodoh_ , rutuk Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus pergi denganku menonton pertunjukan ini." Baekhyun merajuk, mengerucutkan bibir dan melayangkan pandangan memohon pada Chanyeol.

"Baik. Baik. Berhenti memandangku seperti anjing tebuang."

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Hum"

"Yay!" Baekhyun memekik kegirangan saat mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Chanyeol. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol untuk memeluk lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak menyangka akan mendapat pelukan dari Baekhyun. Dia membiarkan saja dirinya dipeluk tanpa bisa melakukan reaksi apapun. Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol dapat mencium aroma shampoo strawberry menguar dari rambut Baekhyun. Moment pelukan itu hanya terjadi selama sesaat, tapi tak urung juga hal itu membuat kerja jantung Chanyeol menjadi tidak stabil, lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berhasil mencapai lokasi festival tepat pada waktunya. Ternyata acara inti tertahan beberapa saat dikarenakan masalah teknis. Untung saja di sekitar tempat itu banyak terdapat kios-kios yang menjajakan aneka makanan serta permainan yang semakin menambah ramai suasana. Tentunya juga agar para pengunjung mendapat hiburan lain sebagai pengusir rasa bosan.

Baekhyun langsung saja menarik Chanyeol menuju ke salah satu kios permainan yang ada di sana. Perhatian Baekhyun tertuju pada sebuah boneka rilakkuma berwarna putih dan memeluk bantal berbentuk buah kesukaan Baekhyun, yaitu strawberry.

"Yeol, aku ingin boneka itu." Baekhyun menarik lengan baju Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak ahli dalam permainan seperti ini, Baek." Chanyeol melihat bahwa boneka yang diinginkan Baekhyun tergantung di tingkat paling atas, pasti sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

"Coba saja dulu. Boneka itu sangat lucu, aku menginginkannya."

Sang penjaga kios yang mendengar perdebatan antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga ikut menyemangati Chanyeol untuk mencoba, "Benar, coba saja dulu. Siapa tahu kau beruntung bisa memberikan boneka ini pada kekasihmu."

"Tapi dia bukan ke-..."

"Yeollie~"

Lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan penuh aegyo. Sepertinya Baekhyun tahu betul bagaimana caranya membuat Chanyeol luluh dan menuruti semua keinginannya.

"Tak baik membuat kekasihmu sedih." Penjaga kios itu kembali melontarkan kalimat yang memojokkan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Chanyeol bersedia mencoba permainan itu. Chanyeol diharuskan melempar bola hingga menjatuhkan kaleng yang berjarak 5 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia hanya diberikan kesempatan sebanyak 10 kali, dan dia harus berhasil menjatuhkan paling sedikit 7 kaleng.

Tembakan pertama dan kedua melenceng jauh dari letak kaleng yang dituju. Chanyeol sudah menyangka bahwa ini tak akan berhasil, tapi ia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya memberikan semangat untuk dirinya.

"Yeollie~ pasti bisa! Yeollie~ _hwaiting_!"

Dia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun dengan hebohnya terus berteriak menyemangatinya. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa pasang mata yang tertawa bahkan mencibir kelakuannya itu. Semangat Chanyeol terbakar, dia sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan boneka itu demi Baekhyun.

Dan hasilnya Chanyeol berhasil menjatuhkan 8 kaleng sisanya. Dengan begitu sudah dapat dipastikan jika Baekhyun mendapatkan boneka rilakkuma idamannya.

Baekhyun tertawa-tawa senang memeluk boneka rilakkuma itu. Dia segera berlari menuju ke tempat penjualan permen kapas, berkata pada Chanyeol bahwa kemenangan itu harus dirayakan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Nak." Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pujian dari penjaga kios tersebut, "Aku senang sekali dapat bertemu dengan pasangan serasi seperti kalian. Mengingatkanku akan masa muda dulu, hahahaha."

Chanyeol tak tahu harus berkata apa saat penjaga kios itu menyebut dirinya dan Baekhyun sebagai pasangan serasi. Akhirnya setelah membungkuk dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Chanyeol menyusul ke tempat Baekhyun.

Malam itu mereka bersenang-senang, berkeliling mengunjungi semua kios yang ada di tempat itu. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dia sudah melupakan tujuan utamanya hari itu yaitu untuk mendapatkan pengganti Oh Sehun. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, dia sudah semakin jatuh dalam pesona Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, tak terasa jam ditangan Chanyeol sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat lelaki di sampingnya menguap dan menggosok matanya yang sudah sedikit memerah.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, memeluk boneka rilakkuma semakin erat, "Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku hari ini. Yah, walaupun aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan target sesuai keinginanku."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah terbiasa menggunakan bus untuk pulang."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, Baek."

"Aku ini jago hapkido, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam denganku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Mereka sama-sama terdiam, mengetahui bahwa ini lah saatnya untuk berpisah.

"Yeol, ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol dapat melihat ada guratan kesedihan yang terlihat di mata Baekhyun.

"Maaf." Baekhyun berucap lirih.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Chanyeol bingung dengan permintaan maaf Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Untuk semuanya. Merepotkanmu dengan semua kelakuanku." Baekhyun memilin jari-jari tangannya, "Sebenarnya aku mengajakmu hari ini sebagai hukuman karena membuatku kehilangan Sehun. Aku sengaja memaksamu menuruti semua keinginanku dan membuatmu kesal untuk kepuasanku semata."

Chanyeol tentu saja sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Dia hanya tak mengira jika Baekhyun melakukan semua ini untuk membalas kejadian kemarin. _Apa dia begitu membenciku?_

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Aku tidak akan menghubungimu lagi setelah hari ini. Ini terakhir kalinya kau akan melihatku. Aku janji."

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan masalah kemarin. Lagipula dia yang menabrak Baekhyun, jadi akar permasalahan memang dari dirinya. Tentang hari ini Baekhyun memang sedikit membuatnya kesal dan menimbulkan beberapa masalah, tapi Chanyeol tidak terlalu terganggu oleh hal itu. Chanyeol menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal, Yeol. Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya gelisah melihat kepergian Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bahwa ia mulai menyukai Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berteriak, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya namun enggan untuk berbalik.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun mendengarkannya, jadi dia kembali berteriak, "Baekhyun. Aku juga memutuskan untuk tidak mencarimu. Aku tidak akan berusaha untuk menemuimu."

Chanyeol dapat melihat tubuh Baekhyun sedikit menegang mendengar ucapannya barusan, "Tapi..." Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Jika kita bertemu tanpa disengaja. Jika sesuatu yang tidak kita duga dapat mempertemukan kita lagi di lain waktu, maka aku percaya jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu."

"Dan saat itu terjadi, jangan lari dariku. Aku pastikan kau akan menjadi targetku. Dan kau tahu aku tak akan pernah melepaskan targetku, walaupun aku harus menjadi pria brengsek perusak hubungan orang sekalipun. Kau dengar itu, Byun Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berjalan semakin menjauh, tapi kali ini dia merasa sedikit lega. Dia yakin jika Baekhyun mendengar semua perkataannya tadi. Kini Chanyeol hanya perlu menunggu, karena Chanyeol yakin jika takdir akan mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tiga bulan kemudian . . .**

Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari toko bunga tempat Jongin bekerja. Yup, seminggu yang lalu Jongin mulai bekerja di sebuah toko bunga yang berada tak jauh dari tempat les memasak Kyungsoo. Sudah pasti alasannya karena ia dapat menggunakan alasan pekerjaan untuk dapat terus memantau Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melirik sebuket bunga mawar putih titipan dari Jongin untuk adiknya. Chanyeol masih ingat perkataan Jongin pada dirinya ketika menitipkan buket bunga itu padanya, "Park Chanyeol, sahabat terbaikku, calon kakak iparku, tolong berikan bunga ini pada Kyungsoo. Dia melarangku menemuinya selama seminggu ini. Bilang padanya aku akan menemuinya minggu depan."

Konyol, sangat konyol. Tapi Chanyeol mengaggumi sifat Jongin yang pantang menyerah dalam mengejar cinta adiknya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat akan Baekhyun, dia sedikit menyesal tidak mencoba untuk memperjuangkan perasaannya.

Hari demi hari berganti sejak saat itu, Chanyeol menyadari jika rasa sukanya tumbuh menjadi cinta. Tapi semakin cepat waktu berlalu, semakin pudar pula kepercayaan diri Chanyeol. Keraguan mulai melanda, bagaimana jika takdir tak mempertemukannya lagi dengan Baekhyun. Selama Tiga bulan ini Chanyeol terus saja menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menepati janjinya, walaupun ia tak memungkiri hal itu juga menyiksa batinnya.

Ingatan tentang Baekhyun membuatnya tidak terfokus dengan jalanan di depannya. Dan Chanyeol terlambat menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas di depannya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

Dewa petaka kembali menghampiri Chanyeol. Dia mendengar bunyi barang terjatuh dan juga teriakan kaget sesorang. Teriakan yang dirasanya pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat. Teriakan yang pernah menjadi melodi bagi telinganya. Teriakan yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Dengan hati berdebar Chanyeol mengintip dari balik kemudi, dilihatnya seorang lelaki berdiri tepat di depan mobilnya. Lelaki tersebut membelalakkan matanya memandang tepat ke arah Chanyeol. Mata mereka bertemu. Dalam sepersekian detik, potongan-potongan kejadian tiga bulan lalu menjejali kepalanya.

Lelaki dengan rambut hitam pekat miliknya. Lelaki dengan boneka rilakkuma di pelukannya. Lelaki dengan bibir mengerucut dan tatapan anjing terbuang andalannya. Lelaki dengan permen kapas berwarna pink ditangannya. Lelaki yang dikatakan sangat serasi besanding dengannya. Lelaki yang ia menyiksa hati dan pikirannya selama tiga bulan ini..

"Akhirnya kita bertemu," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, merengkuh lelaki mungil itu dalam dekapannya, "Mulai detik ini kau resmi menjadi targetku, Byun Baekhyun"

"Apakah ini caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, Yeollie~?"

"Begitulah."

"Dengan menabrakku, huh?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya yang dibalas dengan cubitan kecil di hidung Baekhyun.

"Kau keberatan?" Chanyeol menyeringai lebar.

"Aku jadi berpikir apakah ini benar-benar takdir kita. Aku jadi tidak yakin."

"Kau tidak yakin?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lucu, membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas terhadapnya.

"Apa kau mau takdir membuat mobilku menabrak dirimu berulang kali hingga kau yakin?"

"Kau jahat sekali padaku, Yeollie~"

"Menyerahlah. Kau passti lelah. Aku juga sudah lelah. Kita akhiri permainan takdir ini sekarang."

"Bagaimana caranya?

"Menikahlah denganku, maka aku jamin kau tidak akan pernah tertabrak mobilku lagi."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku akan membuatmu selalu duduk di sampingku saat aku mengemudi."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." Baekhyun berjinjit dan melayangkan ciuman pada pipi kanan Chanyeol, seraya berbisik "Lagipula kau sudah menjadi targetku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
